iAm Truly Sorry
by MissSteffy
Summary: I suck at summaries but here it goes. Freddie has broken Sam in the worst way he could imagine. What will he do to make her see that he is truly sorry?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. The idea for this story just popped into my head at a random moment. **

**It's a bit depressing and I apologize if Sam is out of character. I'm not good at keeping the iCarly gang in character. So yeah please don't bash me for it hahah. I hope you guys like it.**

She sat there in the middle of the classroom, boredom written all over her face as Ms. Briggs gave a boring lecture about how teenagers were destructive demons brought to this world only to mess with the superior species, aka: the adults. Sam Puckett could barely keep her eyes open at the boring lecture she's heard a billion times. When you get detention three days a week, you practically have this speech memorized.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She checked the time and she had ten more minutes until her after school detention was over. The blond put her phone back into her pocket and continued to stare at her horrible teacher until she spaced out from boredom.

After ten, long, agonizing minutes the bell finally rang.

"All right get out of here you child monsters. You make me sick." screeched Ms. Briggs and watched her rebellious students walk out of the room, annoyed but relieved that they were finally away from her.

Sam made her way out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. She stopped at her locker to grab some fat cakes she had stashed in there and thought about where she was going to spend the rest of the afternoon. She had no where to go. She grabbed her snacks from her messy locker and made her way out.

As she turned around the corner of the hallway, she ran straight into someone causing her to fall hard on her behind. The person she crashed into suffered the same fall and she heard him groan in pain. There were many flash drives scattered on the ground.

She saw a hand on front of her face, offering to help her up. Her eyes went straight to the face of the person in front her and she looked at him in disgust. Sam slapped his hand away and helped herself up. She pushed past him and walked quickly out of the school, tears threatening to fall form her face.

"SAM wait!" he called out to her. She didn't bother to even turn to look at him so he ran after her.

"Sam PLEASE, I beg you. Wait." he pleaded as he was so close to getting to her.

"Leave me alone Fredweird. I don't wanna talk to you." she continued walking. He was getting close so she began to run but it was too late. He finally reached her and grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her against the side of the large building.

"Let me go you bastard. I want nothing to do with you." The blond glared at the brunette boy in front of her. She was angry at herself. Of all days she could have gotten detention, she just HAD to get detention on the same day those AV nerds held their weekly after school meeting. She felt ten fingers squeeze her arms tightly. "Let me go Frednerd, you're hurting me."

Freddie Benson looked at her with a mixture of pain, impatience, and anger. "No. Sam you can't just avoid me like that. It's been six months."

"Let me go. NOW"

"NO!"

"Let me go!"

"NO"

"LET ME GO NOW!"

"NO!!!!" he screamed at her. Her eyes widened in shock but quickly turned into more anger. She had every right to not talk to him. To avoid him at all costs.

"Oh and you think I'd WANT to talk to you after what you did to me FREDDIE?" her eyes began to water and his heart began to break at the sight. She couldn't hold it in anymore. It wasn't like her but he had already broken her before. She didn't care if she broke down in front of him again.

"I came to your house to tell you that I am IN LOVE with you and what did you do Freddie? Huh? What did you do?" His hands stilled gripped her arms tightly but not enough to hurt her anymore. He couldn't bare to look her in the eyes. He was so ashamed. He stayed silent.

"You kissed me Freddie. You kissed me and I gave myself to you. I thought you actually cared about me..." she began to choke as the tears streamed down her face like it was Niagara Falls. "I lost my virginity to you and you fucking called out CARLY'S name while we were doing it. How dare you expect me to go back to being your friend. You're not even worth me picking on. I just want you out of my life forever."

He lifted his head to see the girl in front of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against his body. He held her tight as she began to struggle. She began to punch him shoulders but truth be told, the bastard had gotten stronger over the past few months. She punched him hard but it had no effect on him whatsoever.

He buried his face on her neck as he gently pushed her back against the wall. She felt something wet drip on the side of her neck. Was he crying?

"Sam..." he was indeed crying. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

She stopped struggling and just let him hold her. She couldn't deny how good it felt to have him in her arms again. But she was still pissed off and she wasn't about to give in to him. "No it wasn't Freddie." she whispered, "You clearly have a thing for Carly or you wouldn't have done that to me. You screamed her name in the middle of sex. You were too good to be true Benson." Ok so she was exaggerating when she said he screamed Carly's name but he still said it and that was probably the most painful thing she's ever heard in her life.

"You thought I was just some booty call you could use and pretend that I was Carly. How do you think that makes me feel huh?"

"Sam I'm sorry... it was a mistake. I don't love Carly. I love you so much Sam. I love you so much it hurts just thinking about what I did to you. I was an asshole. I'm sooo sorry." His face was still on her neck and part of her shirt had been soaked from his tears.

"Let go of me Benson... please." she asked calmly. He finally let go of her. He knew he couldn't hold her forever and it was getting late anyways. He didn't want his mom to be upset with him either.

She ran as fast as her feet could take her. She had her head down as more tears fell from her eyes. She was just fine avoiding him for the past six months and he had confront her. She didn't wanna talk to him or even look at him. All the memories of that night broke her heart to a million little pieces she just couldn't put together. Her heart has become a stressful jigsaw puzzle that she couldn't solve. She finally reached her house. This was the first time she actually wanted to be in her room. The one place she could be alone and no one would bother. She cried herself to sleep that night.

_____

He watched her run without her turning back. He knew he screwed up and he was paying for it royally. He had always loved Carly. Ever since he was a little boy, he pictured Carly in his arms. For years, he'd dream of her in a long white dress, walking down the aisle, and saying "I do" to him with loving eyes.

His love for Carly was slowly fading but it still remained in his heart. His heart ached every time he saw Carly making out with another guy. He cringed when he had to hear her gush about how happy she was with her boyfriend. He always wished it was her with him and no one else.

Six months ago, he was crazy over Carly. Six months ago Sam ask him if she could come over. He didn't know why she wanted to be there but he allowed her to come into his room anyways. She was nervous but she said it was driving her crazy. She told him she was in love with her.

At that moment, he threw himself at her and they began to make out. It was hot and they had each others' clothes off in seconds. He couldn't help but picture Carly throughout the whole time he was with Sam. They were doing something special for the very first time and he couldn't get Carly out of his head. The hotness and passion took over him and he moaned Carly's name out loud.

At that exact moment, everything went downhill. Sam gave him a very well deserved slap in the face and she ran from his house. He ran after her and noticed Carly's door open. He knew he had to tell Carly.

Sam started to avoid him and Carly was so disappointed in him. She banned him from her house and they haven't spoken one word to each other since the night of the incident. He was a mess without them.

For six months, he was miserable. Sam was on his mind 24/7. She was the one girl who actually cared about him and he had to fuck it up. This was the worst way to discover his feelings for her but he began to feel something for Sam he had never felt before. Something much stronger from what he felt for Carly. He loved Sam with all his heart and the one chance he had with her, he hurt her in the most horrible way possible.

He watched her until she was out of sight.

"I'm truly sorry Sam.. for everything" he whispered to himself. "I'm such an idiot"

**Soooo what did you guys think? Please don't flame me if you didn't like it.**

**this is not the end of the story. It's a two shot. I'll try to update by Sunday. It's officially midnight in Los Angeles (meaning it's FRIDAY..yayyy haha) so today I am going to watch one of my favorite singers rehearse for his show on Saturday. So Saturday I will be pretty busy too. Sunday I'm free so I will most likely update then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Here is the last chapter. I was overwhelemed with all the positive feedback I received. I didn't think anyone would actually like it lol.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**ps. if you are reading iDavid, I will update as soon as I can. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm gonna write for the next chapter _**

Sam was sitting on the couch of the Shay's apartment. Ever since the incident with Freddie calling out Carly's name during their time of intimacy, she rarely stayed at Carly's house. She was scared of running into Freddie in the hall or in the lobby and she wanted to avoid him completely. She's been pretty successful at avoiding him except for their little scene two weeks ago when she ran into him after school. She decided to stop by to talk to Carly. As much as it hurt to know that the entire male species liked Carly over her, she was still her best friend. She needed someone to talk to.

The petite brunette was in the kitchen piling slices of ham on one plate, chips on another, and root beer in a big cup. She felt extremely guilty for what Freddie did to Sam. For months she has seen Sam trying to fight her feelings for Freddie. She finally found the courage to tell him and he had to ruin it by pulling a stunt like that. She was peeved when she saw Sam running to her loft with tears in her eyes. It takes a lot to make Sam Puckett cry so she knew he did something horrible.

Besides the fact that he broke her best friend's heart, she was pissed off at the fact that he still couldn't get over her. After years of turning him down, he was still eager to make them work. She has always seen her dorky neighbor as a friend and nothing more. Six months ago, she decided to cut him from her life for good. It may have been a bit extreme but not only did he hurt Sam, he was hurting her too. His constant pleads limited her chances to find a guy for herself and they were breaking Sam's heart all at once. She couldn't stand to see her best friend so broken down.

"Here" Carly smiled at Sam as she joined her and handed her the plates full of comfort food a-la-Sam.

"Thanks" she said.

"Sam, are you ok?" Carly asked her best friend.

"Yeah I guess. Everything was good until he confronted me two weeks ago," she responded as she stuffed three thin slices of ham into her mouth.

"Wait," Carly looked at Sam confused. "You and Freddie talked two weeks ago? Why didn't you tell me? What did he tell you? What did you do?"

"Whoa whoa slow down Carls. I didn't say anything at first cause I really didn't wanna talk about that son of his psycho mother." said Sam.

"Oh ok I understand...so... what did he tell you?"

Sam suddenly lost her appetite as her stomach felt like it was gonna blow everything she consumed out of her body. All the pain in her heart still felt fresh and it hasn't eased one bit. She placed her plate down on the table in front of her and sighed deeply before turning to face Carly.

"Carly... he- he- he said he lo-loved me" she stuttered. She hasn't been able to process the three words he told her in her mind yet. It was so difficult having to tell Carly about it.

"He said what?!?!" Carly asked as a hand flew over her mouth in shock. "What else did he say?"

Sam gulped. "He said that what he did was a mistake and that he loves ME. He hugged me and then he started crying. All I want is for him to go away. Carly he is making this so hard on me."

She began to cry and Carly scooted over next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"What is wrong with him? It sounds like he is playing with your emotions, Sam. Either that or he really meant what he said." she said as she began to rub the blond's back, trying to stop her cries.

"How could he possibly mean what he said Carls? He doesn't mean it. He clearly showed me who he really loves six months ago." she cried

"I'm sorry Sam. I really am. Do you still love him like you did back then?" she pulled Sam away from her slightly so that she could look at her.

"God Carly, I am IN LOVE with him," her cries became louder. "I love him so much and it's killing me inside. I don't want to love him. I don't want to feel this way. He hurt me worse than all those jerks I dated."

Carly pulled her into another hug. "It's ok Sam... everything will be ok. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sam pulled away from Carly and her cries died down a bit. "Ok... let's just forget about this and watch some movies or something."

The girls began to watch from Spencer's DVD collection of silly ninja movies to get things off of Sam's mind.

What they didn't know was that their former best friend was in the hallway, his ear pressed against the door. He heard everything.

__________

It was lunch time on a Friday afternoon and all the students of Ridgeway were either hanging by their lockers or eating in the cafeteria. Freddie was in the "nerd table" with all his AV buddies. He hated sitting at that table. After he started working with the girls on iCarly, his life had become a hell of a lot more interesting. He felt like he had hit rock bottom and is back to where he was before iCarly. It felt as if iCarly had never happened.

He looked around as he took sips from his juice pouch. He saw Carly and Sam holding their trays while they looked for two empty spots in the tables. Sam had a giant ham sandwich on her tray along with many strips of beef jerky. He smiled at the sight. He watched her as she sat down and began to attack her meal. She seemed to be enjoying it but then again, doesn't she always enjoy anything that involves meat?

He kept looking at her. She was so beautiful and he mentally kicked himself everyday for hurting her. He was such an idiot. She took a large bite out of her sandwich and as she chewed, she looked around the room. Blue and brown met for the first time since their incident three weeks ago (A/N this part takes place a week after Carly and Sam were talking about Freddie). He couldn't take his eyes off hers. She had a mixture of hurt, sadness, and anger in her eyes. She quickly looked away and turned to face Carly. She couldn't even look at him without wanting to throw something hard at him.

He felt so stupid. He was clearly still hurting her. That's when he decided to stop drowning himself in self pity and pity towards the love of his life. It was time to take action. He immediately got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Ugh why is he everywhere Carly?" Sam faced Carly to prevent another moment in which she had to look into Freddie's eyes again.

"What do you mean?" asked Carly, completely oblivious to Freddie's presence in the room.

"I was just eating, minding my own business, and he was staring at me." said Sam as she viciously chewed on one of her beef jerky strips.

"Sam... just ignore him. If it bothers you, don't let him know that." said Carly

"Yeah I guess you're ri-" Sam was interrupted by the ringing of the fire alarm.

Everyone in the room started to panic as principle Franklin quickly announced to his students that it wasn't a drill and that they should all meet in the football field as soon as possible.

Carly quickly ditched her tray and headed outside with Sam, who doesn't like to waste food. She decided to take her ham sandwhich and eat it on the way. They reached the football field and it was crowded with hundreds of students and dozens of teachers. Every single person in that field had confused written all over them. Principle Franklin was no where to be found. He usually announced the reason for the sudden fire drills but this time, he was gone.

"Sam Puckett?" everyone looked around as they heard Sam's name through the field's speakers. The source was unknown.

"Hey look." some kid pointed up and soon the entire school came face to face with the person behind this whole scene.

Freddie stood on the top center of the bleachers, a mic in his hand, and his eyes were desperately trying to find the one person he's been trying to win over fore the past six months.

"I repeat, Sam Puckett?" Sam looked up, sandwich still in hand and saw Freddie calling her out in public. She immediately ran to the front of the crowd. She was gonna give him a piece of her mind.

"What the hell do you want Freddie?" she screamed loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Sam listen to me and please don't run away." he pleaded. "Sam, I am sorry for everything I've done to you. I was wrong. All I've wanted all these months is for you to give me a second chance. I love you Sam... so fucking much."

The entire crowd began to "OOOH" at the fact that the 'queen' of all nerds and mama's boys was cussing in public.

"God, when are you gonna leave me alone Freddie? I'm so sick of you bothering me. All I want is for you to just go away." she screamed and she bolted out of the football, dropping her beloved sandwich to the floor.

She ran just as fast as the last time but this time something stopped her. She heard Carly running and calling after her.

"SAM!" yelled Carly in an annoyed tone. Sam stopped and put her head down as tears were quickly forming in her eyes.

"Sam, you HAVE to talk to Freddie." she said in between breaths as she finally reached Sam.

"Why should I?" said Sam. Her eyes and face were red from both anger and sadness.

"Why Sam? You're seriously asking me why? Did you not see what just happened? Freddie humiliated himself in front of the entire school just for you. I don't know why you keep doubting his feelings for you Sam. He clearly DOES love you. He's never done something like this for a girl. Not even me. You have to talk to him Sam. You know it just as well as I do that you love him back. Please Sam give him a shot." her hands were put together as she pleaded to Sam.

"Carly, I can't. I just can't..." Carly grew frustrated.

"Ugh Sam. You are starting to annoy me. Why can't you just swallow your pride and go talk to him? You might be surprised."

Sam looked at her best friend. She was right. She couldn't deny how much she loved the dork. She wanted him, needed him, craved him, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE" she threw her hands up in frustration. "I'll go talk to him... but he has to find me."

She began to run again. Carly watched her friend run faster than she has ever seen her run. She grew a smile and hoped for the best. She began to walk back to the football field when she saw Freddie sitting on one of the benches outside the field. She decided to approach him. If Sam could forgive him (well at least she HOPED she was going to forgive him) then she could too.

His elbows were on his knees and his face in his hands. She could tell he felt miserable. "Hey." she said in her sweetest voice possible. He looked up at her and in less then a second, he put his head back down to his hands.

"Hey..." he mumbled.

"Look Freddie... I'm so sorry for just shutting you out the way I did. I was wrong but you have to understand that I did it because I was angry." she began. She didn't know what else to tell him. Not speaking to him for months made this conversation extremely awkward for both of them.

"Carly..." he whispered, "I'm sorry. I was such a fool. I was a fool to think you might ever love me. I was a fool for what I did to Sam and I screwed it up. She is the only person to ever admit any romantic feelings towards me and I screwed it up." By the time he finished, his head was fixated on the large crowd in the middle of the field.

"You know I love you Freddie but only as a friend. Heck, even a brother." she said

They stayed silent for a while before she remembered. "Oh shoot. Freddie! Do you want to talk to Sam? I think you might just get your second chance."

"What?!" his eyes lit up. He looked at the girl that he he once thought he loved. "Are you serious? Where?"

"Look, I um spoke to Sam when she ran off. She said she was gonna talk to you but that you had to find her. Freddie, if you truly love her, you'd know where to find her."

"Oh my God. Thank you thank you thank you Carly. Thank you soo much." he began to yell in excitement. He leaned down and hugged her. He then ran off to the Bushwell Plaza. He knew exactly where to find her.

__________

Sam sat on the lawn chair that was placed in the middle of the fire escape. Being in that specific place gave her a bittersweet feeling in her heart. Such a small, rusty, and dirty place meant so much to her. This was where she shared her first kiss with the guy she loves. The guy that broke her heart. The guy she was going to confront after so many months.

She heard a knock on the window and she turned to see who it was. It was Freddie. So far, everything was going the way she wanted it. She was so close to believing that he really did care for her. He stepped in and sat on the exact same spot she sat the last time they were on the fire escape together. Sam stood up and sat next to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon." she broke the silence. "I'll be honest with you. I didn't think you would even come"

"Neither did I but Carly came to talk to me. I guess we are good now. She told me specifically 'if you truly love her, you'd know where to find her'"

She smirked. Carly knew her so well. "I hope you know how much you hurt me..." her smirk slowly faded and her eyes began to water. She was no stranger to tears.

He watched her as she tried to fight her tears. His heart broke all over again. He couldn't handle seeing her so broken. He wanted to see the Sam that was always smiling. The Sam would always pick on him. The Sam that didn't cry because she was so strong. The Sam he had grown to love even after everything she put him through.

"Oh Sam.." he whispered and he quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. This time she didn't resist. She held him just as tight.

"I am truly sorry Sam, for everything. I never meant to hurt you. Despite everything that we have been through together. All the teasing and the name calling, you don't deserve to get hurt the way I hurt you. You are so beautiful Sam. You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Your style is so unique and I love that you don't care what anyone thinks about you. You're perfect and all I've wanted to do these months is make it up to you and show you how much I love you."

More tears flowed from her face. He was confused. What did he do wrong? "Please don't cry Sam." HIS eyes began to water as well.

"I love you Freddie. More than you know." she began. Her face was hiding in his neck. "But you have NO idea how much it broke my heart to hear you say Carly's name that day. What if I were to give you another chance? Would you say her name again?"

She felt his arm tighten around her waist even more. He was shaking. "Goodness. NO SAM! I would NEVER do that again. I lost you once and I am not about to make that same bonehead mistake again. Do you understand. I love you and I mean it. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You have to believe me."

They stood there in each others arms for what seemed like ages. She didn't respond. She was having an internal batter with herself. Part of her wanted to slap him and walk away after what he did to her. But then the strongest part of her, the part that couldn't even tell her to let go of him, told her that she should give it a shot. After all, she had fallen in love with him.

She did something she never saw herself doing ever again. She lifted her head up and kissed him. It was sweet, soft, innocent, and slow. All thoughts of what Freddie did to her abandoned her mind. The kiss felt too right and too good for her to just cut him from her life again.

He couldn't believe it. Sam was actually kissing him. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. Her lips on his felt so right. He didn't want to let her go so he decided to be bold. He deepened the kiss by slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth and she responded right away. This was too good to be true. He sure as hell thought she was going to slap him and leave him for good. But there they stood in each others arms, kissing like the world was gonna end any minute.

Soon they both began to get dizzy from the lack of air. They have been kissing for almost a minute. Before they broke apart, he grabbed her legs and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently pushed her again the small wall of the fire escape. He pulled his lips from her and began to kiss her neck. He could hear her soft, barely noticeable moans coming from her mouth. He slowly pulled away and put her down. He wanted to clear something up.

"Sam. Do you forgive me?" he asked her. She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She couldn't resist them. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Yes Freddie. I forgive you." she whispered in his ear which caused him to shiver.

"I want to start over. Will you let me?" he walked out of the fire escape and offered her his hand. She smiled at him as she nodded and took his hand. They walked the halls of Bushwell hand in hand.

He lead her to his old apartment in fear that his mom would see them together. They did skip the second half of school after all. He opened the door to his former home and they walked inside. His mattress was still there. She gave him a curious look. He clarified that Lewbert let him use it whenever he wanted to.

They resumed their make out session and soon landed on the bed with him on top. She was finally convinced that he was truly sorry as he said the correct name this time.

**Oki doki here you do. I REALLY REALLY REALLLLLLY hope you all liked it. I'm not good with endings and besides, it's 3:30 in the morning and I have a monstrous headache. I told myself I wasn't gonna go to bed until I was finished. Hahaha. Ok so please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
